Who's Awesome? Me!
by Theinsanemoirail
Summary: Bohemia is always trying to be more awesome than Prussia. But when Gilbert steels some of her land, that just pisses Kamila off! Both type of names used. Bohemia and Prussia, its a love hate situation.
1. Chapter 1: That Fuck Ass Prussia!

Chapter One

She was not backing down on this one! Her gold-ish eyes growing darker by the

minute. Squeezing her battle ax tight, ready for her opponent to make the first move.

"Come on Prussia! What? Too scared? Or are just not awesome enough?" Bohemia

challenged to the platinum blonde haired country with crimson eyes blazing with rage

by now. "Keh, i'm the only awesome one here! Oh, and if you don't remember, i'm the

one who still has parts of your land!" He exclaimed, while swinging his big, silver

sword that almost came in contact with her body, which she easily dodged and writhed

herself ninety degrees so she could have more ground to keep her on balance.

"No shit! Thats the whole fucking reason i'm here, you piece of good for nothing

shit!" She growled at him, trying to give a powerful blow to his left shin. Her light

brown hair flying everywhere as the two battled on strong in the moonlight, making her

hair glisten. Still, her eyes grew darker as she got more enraged and pumped up for this

battle. "Hmph, since your such an insignificant country, i'll go easy on you."

Now that pissed her off! She removed her block and his long sword slipped into her

side. Bohemia ignored the sheer pain and gave a hard blow to Prussia's gut and then to

his head with the end part of her battle ax and ripped his sword out of her side.

"Who's awesome now? Nehehehehe!" Kamila (Bohemia) then left Prussia

battered and bruised and limped back home with her stolen land. "Sbohem*, Prussia"

When she got home she was exhausted. All she could do was take off he bloody battle

uniform, take a warm shower, slip on some comfy P.J.'s, and tend to her wound. While

Kamila was cleaning the wound out, it throbbed every time anything touched it. _Heh,_

_I must've been really pissed to have let that man hurt me just to give him a few cuts and _

_bruises._ She thought while putting a bandage over it. It was quite a long and deep wound

and had blue and purple bruises around it. Then, she let her shirt back down and it

covered up the long scratch, walked over to her bed, and wrapped herself in the snug

cocoon of sheets.

The next morning was the morning Kamila dreaded the most. It was the morning

of the little family reunion. And fucking Prussia is going to be there. Even though they

are not related, Germany and him are brothers, in fact, Prussia is the older brother of the

two. _Might as well get ready and stuff_. She thought to herself. Then, she left her warm

bed, went to her closet, and picked out her usual outfit: a creamy pink colored top that

flows down to her belly button and sleeves that flow down to her elbow and the top

reveals a little of her shoulders, an ankle long deep purple skirt with tightly packed

intricate designs of shapes and nature patterns combined and was also flows, and brown

leather sandals. Her shirt wasn't long enough to cover her wound so most of it showed.

But, she didn't mind, she just thought it was another battle scar to show of in her highly

fashionable clothes.

_ I do prefer to be bare foot but Austria and Germany always seem to scold me _

_about that and stupid Poland says I don't wear enough pink. And he's a fucking guy for _

_crying out loud!_ She thought frustrated about them always scolding her and she's for

sure older than Germany! (list from oldest to youngest: Poland, Austria, Prussia,

Bohemia, and Germany) _ok, so maybe I am the second youngest but still_- she was

suddenly interrupted by a collision and then a landing on something. _Aw shit, why me? _

When she looked up at the person she landed on, her heart was beating fast with anger.

"Fuck Prussia! Watch where your going you Blazen*!" Bohemia yelled,

embarrassed that she let herself fall on such a fuck head. "Hmph, well maybe if you

weren't so unawesome I would have noticed you!" Prussia explained hotheadedly. Then,

seemed to soften a bit and gently said, "Guten Morgen*." Bohemia froze and started to

blush, _why? _She never herd him speak so softly. "D-Dobry Den*." Then, got up quickly

and rand to the room where the 'family' room. Leaving Prussia once again, smiling.

_W-why the hell was that blazen* so fucking nice to me?Dammit! Why the hell did_

_I get all soft hearted on him? Why? Why? WHY?_ Swung the doors to the room, and all

the time she was at the reunion all she could think of was, _That Fuck Ass Prussia!_

Ok, first of all, i'm super sorry for this chapter to be this short!

* * *

><p>Oh! And here are the translations to the word(s) that were in Czech and German<p>

Sbohem: Good-bye (Czech)

Blazen: Freak, Bastard, Idiot, etc. (Czech)

Guten Morgen: Good Morning (German)

Dorbry Den: Good Morning (Czech)

Prosim: Please (Czech)

Thanks for reading so far! Prosim! Prosim! Prosim review! I'll go crazy! I really

need to see if my stories are any good!


	2. Chapter 2: Just about Bohemia

Country: Bohemia

What do the others call you?: Kamila

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Relations (NORTHERN ITALY IS TAKEN!): Germany (doesn't get to see him much), Poland (annoys her a lot), and Austria (doesn't really like him to much)

Characteristics: Light brown hair that passes her shoulder blades, a light tan, and gold-ish eyes

Clothing: A long sleeve cream colored shirt that goes right above her belly button, an ankle long navy blue flowy skirt, a forest green scarf wrapped around her waist, and barefoot

Personality: She is as strong willed as germany and wont give up without a good fight. She is good with spices and tries to rely on no one but herself. Many countries have tried to take her over, but, she still prevails. Very self centered at times.

Crush (Germany is taken!): Prussia (doesn't want to admit it because of past conflicts with him)

Likes: Adventure, Sleeping, being more awesome than Prussia, Greece (friend because both like cats)

Dislikes: Prussia (not really), Invaders, people waking her up from naps (she gets crazy)

Favorite food: Apricot Kolaches (researched it! booyah!)

Favorite genre of music: pop

Catch phrase: "Who's awesome now? Nehehe!"

Country's official language: Czech

Pet that's always by their side: her baby leopard

Name of pet: Dusa (means small spirit)

Rival Country(s): Prussia (he invaded and took over some of her land. she got it back though) and Denmark (gets on her nerves)

Absolutely hates: Prussia (at least shows it), France, heights, surrendering

Ways to annoy your country: 1. Denmark even near her 2. someone picking on Italy 3. even though she wheres a skirt, she will freak the hell out if she's in a dress

Your country's favorite country: Italy (best buds! she loves him and the country! They are two peas in a pod even if they are so different)


	3. Chapter 3: The Dreaded Dress

Chapter Two

Bohemia kept on thinking about how much of a blazen* he is throughout the

quiet and uncomfortable reunion. Austria was reading the newspaper, Poland was filing

his nails, and Germany was just staring uncomfortably down at the table with a

straightened back. He finally looked up and cleared his voice, "ahem, zo Kamila, vow

are vou doing? Vhat is za news?" "Well, That fu- I mean, freaking Denmark is still

trying to take most of my lands and Russia is still trying to take me over. Oh, and, your

brother of sorts, he took some of my freaking land! Luckily I took it back yesterday. All

in all, I guess you can say i'm doing quite well compared to others. Stocks haven't been

higher, no mobs lately, and the military and citizens have been stable. May I ask the

same for you Bratr* Ludwig?" She asked her eyes getting brighter from the relief of the

dead silence and actually having a conversation with him (she doesn't really get to see

him that much do to work and other business).

"Vell, I've been stable as vell. It zeemz az if everything haz been going

zmoothly. Oh, and i'm very zorry about my brud-" Then he was cut off by that dreaded

country "Kesesese! No way bruder! You are so unawesome! Being all formal and stuff?

You've got to be kidding me!" she rolled her eyes at him as he strutted over to the table,

pulled out the chair and flipped it backwards, and sat on it facing the table. "Seriously Gilbert, can you be any more obnoxious?" Roderich scowled. The only thing

Roderich and Kamila agree on is that Gilbert is an annoying piece of shit!

"Nope! Cause then I wouldn't be awesomer than you guys!" Prussia exclaimed.

_Great, there he goes again. _Kamila thought, _always talking about being awesome and _

_that we're not. _"Ok. Sure. Whatever. Just stay the fuck away from my land." Kamila

said unemotionally but the annoyance in her eyes overpowered her words. Roderich

gave a stern glare at Kamila. He did not enjoy her using such colorful language. _Why_

_do they always treat me like a child? Its so fucking annoying! _She exclaimed to herself,

but was shortly interrupted by that shit load of a country. "Kesese! I'm to awesome to

steal your land!" He laughed obnoxiously, "Then why did you steal it in the first place

'Mister Awesome'?" She asked hotly, but that damed country just gave a quick witted

come back, "Easy, cause it was the closest piece of land that was closest to your vital

regions." "WHAT? YOU JUST SAID – AHH! YOU MAKE NO FUCKING SENSE

YOU FUCKING LIANA*!" She yelled in utter annoyance and disgust.

"Um, i'm not quite zure vou underztand what he meanz by 'vital regions' in this

case . . ." Ludwig said quietly to Kamila. A bit afraid that she would lash out on him

next. "Eh?" is all she could say. _Itz a good thing zhe haz no clue vhen it comez to thingz_

_like thiz. And really good dat zhe hazn't met France vet. _Germany thought to himself

while the two countries where furiously screaming at each other and looked like they

were about to bite each others heads off. At least Bohemia did. Prussia just seemed like

he was getting self satisfaction by making her even more enraged.

_That. Fucking. Prussia! _Kamila thought as she tightened her fists and had at it.

After Kamila finally stopped punching Gilbert's face and chest, everyone in the

room was a bit startled (mostly Feliks and Ludwig). Rodrich cleared his voice and,

"Ahem, this is a family reunion, not some smack down. If your going to rough house

then go do it outside. I honestly don't mind you beating Gilbert up but, not here." he

said, about to take a sip of tea. There were a lot of things Kamila wanted to do right now,

one of them is to beat up Gilbert and Rodrich at the same time. She thought for a while

and, "Hmph, well our little 'family reunion' is about to close up so i'm heading out early.

I have some business to do tomorrow." She said with an annoyed tone.

Bohemia stopped at the door and said "Sbohem* Ludwig, Rodrich, Feliks.

Gilbert." Eyed the albino country and walked out. _Fucking Prusko vzdy prdel a ve svem _

_podnikani*! _(note: she speaks her own language and swears when pissed off)

_I think i'm just gonna get something to eat and patrol my territories today instead _

_of tomorrow. _She thought rabidly, unselfconsciously going to her second favorite

restaurant in the world. It wasn't from her own country but she hadn't visited the place or

the owner for a while now, so, yeah.

"Oh! Benvenuti* Bohemia! Long time no see! I herd you had that family reunion

thing today! How was it? Did you see Germany?" The adorable little italian greeted

her while seating her in a two person table. "Eh. It was ok I guess. But Prussia was

annoying as usual. What about you Italy?" Kamila asked while sitting down.

"Hehe! Ve, I guess he can get a little too confident at times. Oh, me? I'm great as

usual. Our restaurant hasn't been better and we just got restocked!" Just the the door

flung open and a southern italian man came bursting through. "Yo Italy! Theirs food

you gotta serve! Oh, hey Bohemia. Whats up, is that potato bastards brother being

a fucking nuisance again? You know I could send the Mafia." Romano said. Kamila is

probably the only person that Romano can get along with because, well one of the many

reasons, and the most obvious one, Bohemia hates one of the many people Romano

hates, Prussia.

"Hey Romano. Oh and na*. It's fine. Besides i'd like to beat the shit out of him

myself. Oh, where you can't see of course Italy. I know you guys get along and all."

At this point Italy was looking at both of them with concerned eyes. I don't the the

concern was for them though. You see, Bohemia and Romano have a very similar

attitude and way of thinking so when you put them together, just imagine if you will,

a big BOOM would happen to the whole world.

"V-ve, I guess thats ok? Um, anyways, what would you like to order?" Italy asked

nervously, still thinking about what would happen to poor Prussia if his fratello* and

Bohemia would suddenly try to beat him up. "I-i was just kiddin' Italy! Don't sweat it!

You know me! Oh and the regular please." She gave him a quick comforting hug since

he was on the verge of balling his eyes out, but, thankfully as soon as she ordered he was

his cheerful self again.

"Ve ok! It'll be right out!" He rushed in the kitchen and shortly after serving

other people, he came rushing with a big steaming plate of Raviolis covered in a

delicious coat of homemade tomato sauce. "Thanks Feli! Nothing but good old

homemade Raviolis! Can you please thank Romano for the yummy tomato sauce."

"Your welcome! I'll go thank Romano and then keep you company since its closing

time anyways." He volunteered. "Sure, that'd be great. Then we can catch up on

everything and you can tell me all about that crush on my bratr*"

Poor Italy blushed when she mentioned his crush and he quickly went to go

thank his brother and came back shortly after. They talked for a good half hour when

Romano joined in on their conversation until it was about six when they finally ended

their nice little talk and Kamila started heading home.

When she did she checked every inch of her territory and boundaries. Bohemia

finally came home and was greeted by a cute little baby Leopard tackling her, making

her fall to the ground with the little thing in her arms. "Dusa! Muj maly duch*! I've

missed you so much! Whats in your mouth?" Kamila gently took the envelope from

Dusa and opened it as sitting back up. Now the little cat was curled up on her lap as she

read the letter out loud. Well, mostly to herself anyways.

"Dear Countries, I invite you all to a lovely night ball at my place to celebrate

United Nations day. Please wear formal clothing. Which means women must wear

dresses and men wear suites. I hope that we will all enjoy ourselves at this wonderful

celebration. Sincerely, Arthur Kirkland." She exhaled heavily as her hand with the letter

from Arthur quickly descended to the ground, while her other hand aimlessly stroked

her pet leopard.

"What am I going to do? You know when Arthur 'invites' you to something he

really is just demanding in a nice way. And to make it worse I have to wear a stupid

dress and its tomorrow night." As if on cue her house phone starts to ring. "Hello? This

is Bohemia."

"Ve! Did you read the letter Arthur sent everyone? I can't believe we're gonna

dress all fancy! What are you gonna wear? I would tell you what i'm going to wear but

you know the answer. It's kinda funny how the guys wear plain suits while the girls wear

such pretty and unique dresses. Ve so, what are you going to wear anyways?" he finally

finish. It took Kamila a little bit to process all of what he just said but she finally

answered. "Um, I haven't really decided and I don't really have any dresses (because

they drive me nuts) so I guess just what I normally wear?"

"Nonsense ve! Oh! I know, since the restaurant is closed tomorrow, we can go

shopping for dresses! I doubt Romano would want to go so it'll just have to be you and

me if thats ok ve." "Oh, um, sure? What time would you like me to come over?"

"Hm, maybe at 9! so we can get started and have enough time for everything else you

need!" _Dam! That early? _She thought, but she would never say that to Italy. "Ok, nine

it is. See you tomorrow." "Ve ok arrivderci*!"

Kamila sighed lightly as she hung up the phone. She wasn't just worried about

wearing a dress, she hated the fact that Denmark and Russia were going to be there,

and a whole bunch of countries that she hasn't even met yet, but the worst thing was that

Prussia was going to be there. Thinking about Gilbert seeing her in a dress just did

not sit right in her stomach.

Kamila woke up to the sound of her little Dusa purring right in her ear. She slowly

turned to what time it was. 8:35! She realizes that she has less than a half hour to get

ready and soots up in bed and quickly tidies herself up. Kamila quickly slips on a

white t-shirt with a yellowish brown skull that seemed to be painted on with a froest

green and yellow wrap on its head with about three or four blue lilies spread around the

shirt, a pale green skirt and this time was barefoot.

She smiled at the mirror, proud that she had gotten herself ready just in time

for the dreaded dress shopping. By the time she got to Italy's front lawn the clock hand

turned and it was now nine o' clock. Kamila knocked on the door two times in a row and

the door swung open to reveal a smiling Feli. The smile only faltered a a millisecond but

was back up quick. "Ve no shoes? Doesn't it hurt walking like that? Don't sharp rocks

poke your feet?" Bohemia shook her head, "No, not if your careful. Besides, it feels

good on your toes and helps relax. It's almost like a nature massage." She explained to

the italian that promised aft they go shopping he would try being barefoot.

They spent hours looking and trying on dresses (just Bohemia tried the dresses

sadly) until one caught Feli's eye the most. "Kami! Look at this one! Isn't it beautiful?

You have to try it on! Please!" the italian begged, "Fine. But this is the last one. If this

one doesn't work or whatever i'm not going." She swiped the dress of the hook and

marched into a dressing room. A few minutes past and she stomped out.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked unenthusiastically. The italian was speechless,

it fit her so well! "We're buying this one!" He decided and rushed her back into the

changing room to take that off so they could purchase it.

"Thanks Feli. If you hadn't helped me I wouldn't have found the right dress."

"Ve, no problem. It was worth it anyway. Its about lunch so how bout we go get

something to eat and head our own ways. We both still need to get ready." Italy

suggested. "Sure, sounds like a plan." And they were off.

As soon as Kamila got back home she hurriedly got ready. She slipped on the

white dress. It fitted her nice and neat from the chest to the thigh and casually flowed

down to her feet in a triangle shape. There was only a little back of the dress that flowed

behind her. On her upper to lower back was a lace tie that zig-zagged across in shape of

a 'v'. at the ends of the dress was hints of pale green. Around her neck she wore a simple

black lace choker and tiny emerald earrings.

She added a nude colored lipgloss as the finishing touch. Ok, she did admit she

looked a bit nice in the dress but still was a bit upset she had to wear the dress. She

looked at her clock, 7:30, it's time.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the longest chapter i've made so far. Yikes.<strong>

**Blazen: Freak, idiot, etc. (Czech)**

**Bratr: Brother (Czech)**

**Liana: Pervert (Czech)**

**Sbohem: Goodbye**

** F****ucking Prusko vzdy prdel a ve svem ****podnikani: Fucking Prussia always up my ass and being nosey (Czech)**

**Benvenuti: Welcome (Italian)**

**Na: no (Czech)**

**Muj maly duch: My little spirit (Czech)**

**arrivderci: Goodbye (Italian)**

**Ok, so right now its 1:33 am and i have school so i'm gonna hit the hey!**

**Prosim review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Anybody home?

Chapter Three

The car ride to get there seemed only a few seconds. She's been dreading this

ever since she read that stupid letter England wrote. _I can't believe i'm going to this! At_

_least that bastard won't be there. He always ditches stuff like this. _She thought as she

slowly got out of the car. Taking her time to walk up the big steps. _Man England has a_

_big house! _Kamila looked up to see at least four stories high. It had an old medieval

feel to it. _Sheesh. This stuff always gave me the creeps_.

When Bohemia finally got to the top, the doors flung open by two men. She said

a quiet thank you to both of them and headed in. Almost all the countries were hear

already. But there was a few that were late. Bohemia didn't want to be noticed by anyone

so she quietly headed to the farthest table in a corner. Most people wouldn't bother her

if they didn't see her.

Prussia wasn't here but she still had to watch out for that fucking Denmark and

Russia. "Ah, glad you could make it to my party. Please make yourself at home." She

looked up to see England standing in front of her with an unreadable face. "Er, thanks."

She said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. To her relief he walked off as soon as she replied.

Suddenly an outburst came from the middle of the room. "Shut up you cat sevgi

ibne*! We all know that Japan likes me better!" She stood up to see Turkey grabbing

Greece by the collar and yelling in his face. _No one hurts my Koka milenec pritel*! And_

_isn't this supposed to be a celebration party for the world? Where the hell is England?_

She barged over to where Turkey and Greece were. Bohemia grabbed both of the

backs of their collars and ripped them apart. "Both of you just shut up and get along

for at least for one night! If you can't then just get the soulozit* out! This is to celebrate

the world you idioti*!" At this point her gold-is eyes were darker than usual. Bohemia

walked back to her seat while all eyes were on her. There was silence, but then there was

a big crash from the door and in came Denmark and with him that fucking bastard,

Prussia.

"Hey guys! Don't worry we're hear now so lets have the real party!" Denmark

shouted, to only be grabbed by the tie and choked with it by Norway. "Yeah, the

awesome me is here so lets do this!" Bohemia rolled her eyes and just stared out the

window. She couldn't wait for this to be over. Kamila made a plan for herself, as soon

as England gets drunk, which would be soon, she would slip out the back way and run

home if she had to.

As she was mindlessly gazing out the window, something from behind her crept

to her. She finally came back to reality and saw a huge reflection staring at her with a

big crooked smile. "Prussia said you finally want to become one with Mother Russia,

da?" Kamila turned around to see Russia staring at her with piercing lilac eyes.

"Stay the fuck away you velke nosy freak*! Wait, you said Prussia told you this?"

"Da." Her eyes became darker than black, filled with rage. She stood right up and

marched her way all the way to where Prussia, Denmark, and England, who were

chugging big glasses of beer.

"Prussia you drunk bastard!" Kamila roared and went to punch him when he

wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Bohemia! Y'know wut we should do? Weeeee

should'a go dancin!" His words were slurred and he smell like a six pack of beer and

other alcohol. His face a deep flushed pink. "Like hell I would dance with you! You

smell like a bar and your drunk!" He just held on tighter and was walking them to the

dance floor. She struggled to get him off but it was like he was glued to her. "Yeah! Go

dancin! Go dancin!" Denmark and England cheered together, obviously drunk too.

"Peklo na*!" Kamila gritted her teeth while still trying to pry him off. But it was

to late. They were on the dance floor, some other countries were also on the floor

dancing to this ridiculousy slow music. Kamila didn't even look at him and if she did, it

was a cold, hard glare. Then, something hit her. "You bastard your not even drunk! You

were just faking it!" She gritted her teeth. "You got it! Worked pretty well, huh? I

thought you would put up a bigger fight than this, Kesesese!" "Why, you-" She was cut

off by a forced twirl.

"I can't fucking believe you! Why not go dance with someone else like that vice

blazen*." She exclaimed. "Nah, it's no fun with Denmark. He never fights with me.

Plus, your more interesting and we're both on the same boat, about to lose our own

land and stuff." He explained smoothly. "Er, I guess your right. Even so, this is the only

fucking time i'm gonna dance with you, blazen*" Bohemia exclaimed. "Alright, alright.

Fine by me! I'm to awesome for you to dance with me again. One time opportunity."

Bohemia grunted in annoyance, "Sure, like i'd want to dance with you." "Your doing it

now." He said with a childish grin.

"This conversation is getting no where! Anyways, I have one simple question."

She said blushing, "Uh, sure what is it?" "Why the fucking hell did you fucking tell

Russia that I wanted to become one with him?" As she threw a punch at him the music

gently came to an end and the countries around them bowed and went their own way.

She stormed off out of the big house, not caring if England saw her go, he's drunk as

it is. Of course, when she got outside it was raining. What irony. Her car ride wasn't

anywhere to be seen, thats because she told him to pick her up _after_ the party. _Great, just_

_what I need. _She rolled her eyes, took off her high heels, and stormed off into the rain.

The rain was getting stronger and stronger, her whole body drenched from head to

toe. _I can't fucking believe this. First Prussia and now the rain, can it get any worse?_

Suddenly there was a bid clash of light in the sky, lightning. Bohemia's eye's widened,

then closed. "I just had to jinx it didn't I?" and opened her eyes and walked on. Her dress

clinging to her like an extra skin layer. Dragging her down every step. "My fucking god!

Where the hell am I going? Don't tell me i'm lost!" She shouted out loud to no one in the

thick rain. "I can't fucking believe this! I bet that fucking England did this on purpose!

Oh my FUCKING GOD!"

Then as if as gift sent from the gods, she saw light coming from the distance.

_Thank god! At least there I can dry off and head back home. _Bohemia trudged her way

to whatever was inside that house or living in it. When she finally got to the front porch,

she realized it was only a little bit smaller than what it look like. The house was a pretty

descent one. What she could see it was a two story house with a nice warm feeling to it.

It seemed as though the warmth dragged her in, because Kamila just let herself in. To

her surprise, the door was unlocked.

"Hello? Any one home? My I come in?" no reply came from anywhere in the

bright and warm house. _I don't think they wont mind if their another country like me._

_One country to another right? Though, I hate to intrude . . . _She closed the front door

behind her and looked around. The walls were painted a sort of brown auburn color, and

decorated with photographs here and there. On the right of her there was a staircase that

lead to upstairs, and on her left was a hall way that seemed to lead to a kitchen. Her

curiosity got the best of her, so she took off her dreaded high heels and headed towards

the hallway. Her eyes on the kitchen, but then Kamila noticed that the end of the hallway

on the left is a big family room, with a big leather couch and a flat screen TV. Then if

she kept on walking she would end up in the kitchen. She walked back to the front door

and up the stairs.

It was kind of a small space up there. There was a bedroom on the right side of her

and in front of her. On her left was a decent sized bathroom. Kamila looked back to the

bedroom in front of her. Since that was the only one closed she assumed that someone

was bound to be in there. Kamila knocked three times and said, "Hello? I'm sorry to

bother you but, um, I kinda got lost in the rain so if you could just point me in the

direction of my home, Bohemia, then I can get out of your hair in a jif-" Kamila was cut

off to see no one in the room. _Crap, no ones home! I might as well try and find my own_

_way back then. _Before Bohemia could even turn around to go down the stairs she heard

the front door open, and then slam shut.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sleepover?

Chapter Four

Bohemia's eyes widened. _Aw shit, this is bad! They'll think i'm some crazy robber_

_thats in a drenched dress! _She quickly made up her mind to make a dash for it. Kamila

ran to the bedroom and almost reached the window, when, "Oof!" she slips on who

knows what type of underwear to only hit her head and black out. _Great, stupid. Clumsy._

_Fucking me!_

Kamila opened her eyes slowly. Her senses slowly coming back to her. Trying to

figure out why and where she was. She could see two figures above her. "Oh, thank

Gott*! Zhe'z finally vaking up." a deep, heavily german accented man said. "Well of

course she's waking up! Since the awesome me is here, she actually has a reason to wake

up now! Kesese!" now that voice was too familiar to Bohemia's liking. She shot

straight up to only hit her head against an annoying little albino's head. "GAAH! Fuck

Prussia! You fucking blazen*!" She laid back down, pressing her hands hard on her

forehead. "Man! Y'know you have a really hard head! Unlike mine, mine's way to

awesome to be that hard!" The crimson-eyed man said. "Vou know vou juzt inzulted

vourzelf." Ludwig said nervously, even with a deep, booming voice like his, it can still

sound as wary as a cautious mouse. "Ergh, now i've got a big fucking headache thanks

to you, and an even bigger one since your here."

"Wow, even my awesomeness is so great it gives headaches to people who are

unprepared for it!" the egotist said, with a big cocky smile. "Na*, it's because of your

fucking head hitting my already bruised one!" "Well if your so upset about your hard

head, why'd you slam it into mine?" "I didn't! You just had to put your face by mine!

And why the hell are you so close now you fucking liana*!"

"Maybe because when I came home I found you passed out on my bedroom

floor. You got me worried, man." Bohemia was quiet for a few heart-beats. Taken aback

on what this fuck head just said. _He was worried about me? But why? We've been _

_enemies for as long as I can remember. _There was a quick _Bah-dump _in her chest. _Oh_

_no, not this feeling again, Why the hell is it always around him? _"Oh yeah? Well,

well . . . y-you blazen*. Why the hell would you be worried 'bout me? W-we're

enemies!" Kamila looked away from Gilbert, her expression a mixture of frustration,

confusion, and a little blush.

"Maybe as countries with responsibilities and duties, but, as people, can't we be

friends?" He looked fully into her eyes, as if trying to find something in there that would

give a clue of who knows what. _So close. Too close. _The golden eyed nation thought.

_Friends? _Her heart was beating faster now. Bohemia shifted uncomfortably on the

couch. She looked up to give him her answer to see his face too close to hers for her

liking. "U-um, well, I don't- I mean I- well, um- ano*." She was blushing furiously

now, her cheeks seemed to get hotter and hotter that every moment past. It was Germany

who broke the silence first, "Ahem, vell. It's zeemz az if the ztorm outzide iz not

zhowing any zigns on pazzing until morning. It iz perfectly fine vith me that vou zpend

the night. Bruder*?" Gilbert broke his eye contact with Kamila to look at his brother.

"Hm? Oh, pfft, course she can spend the night! No awesome nation would let another

freeze their butts of in this type of weather, Kesesese!" Now on his feet next to his

brother, Prussia looked down at Bohemia. "Well, first things firs. We need to get you

new cloths. There drenched!" Kamila looked down to see her dress still soaked with

rain water.

"Oh, i'm sorry! I got your couch wet!" Kamila abruptly stood up. "Eh, it'll dry."

Gilbert waved his hand. As if to push away the very thought. "Um, I might have some

cloths that could fit you." He beckoned her to fallow her up the stairs. She fallowed.

Once she reached upstairs and walked into his room, she could see the albino digging

through his closet until, "Ah ha! I knew I had it! Um, well, it might not be your exact

size and your taste but at least its better than a soaked dress." He threw her some pants

and a t-shirt. "There's a bathroom to your right, so go in there and change." He pointed

a finger in the direction of the bathroom. "Thanks." She walked in and closed the door

behind her. The brunette held the t-shirt up to herself. She rolled her eyes. _Typical, just_

_typical. _The shirt was all black with six words that were white and in bold, '_Bitches_

_Don't Know 'Bout My Chick_'_. _

Kamila struggled to take off her dress. It clung to her like a squid holding tight

onto a rock. Finally relieved of her dress she reluctantly put on the t-shirt. The pants

were just plain grey sweatpants. She had to roll the top up a few times from keeping it

from falling down. Bohemia took off her jewelry and wiped off her make-up with a wet

cloth. Before opening the door she thought, _I can't seriously be wearing this can I? _

Turned the knob, and walked out.

She felt a little uncomfortable, ok, maybe really uncomfortable with the whole _i'm_

_wearing Gilbert's cloths _thing. "Hey Bohemia! Get your butt over here! We took some

left over cake from lil' England's place!" _Ugh, now I am going to have to be seen in _

_this stuff. I swear to god, if he makes fun off me then he's got another thing coming to _

_him! _She slowly made her way down the stairs, stalling for as long as she could until

Prussia's loud ass voice made her jump. "Hey! You coming or what?" "Yeah! I'm

coming!" She loved cake, almost as much as she loved Apricot Kolaches. Simply

forgetting about the whole cloths thing she raced the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Pfft." Gilbert was trying to suppress a laugh. "What?" Kamila asked, glaring at

the crimson eyed nation. "It's just, you look so, small and unawesome in my clothes!

Kesese!" he was in a fit of pure laughter, having to put a hand on top of the counter

as he leant down. _If this wasn't his house I would show him who looks unawesome when_

_i'm through with him! _Kamila took a deep breath and, "Yes Prussia, I guess I do look a

little, _unawesome_." Gilbert seemed a little surprised. "Wait, your not going to yell or

anything?" "Na*, its yours and Germany's house and your letting me stay here for the

night. The least I can do is show some respect." "Well, um, thanks. Heres some

awesome cake." He scooted the plate of a slice of cake towards her. "Thanks." Kamila

eagerly to the slice and started to eat. She didn't want to talk anymore, to keep it from

getting awkward.

But, what she was trying to avoid still came. Awkward silence clung to the air

in the kitchen. Sadly, the cake was devoured quickly and left nothing for Kamila to use

as an excuse for not talking. She glanced at the digital clock built into the microwave.

It read, 1:30am. "Well it seems kind of late, well, it _is _late. So I think i'm gonna hit the

hay. If you guys don't mind i'll just sleep on the couch." Kamila said, feeling her energy

slowly decreasing. "Er, yeah. You do that. As a matter of fact West and I should go to

bed too." the Prussian stated. Ludwig nodded in agreement, "Ja*, we should all get

some rest." After finding some blankets and lending an extra pillow, Bohemia made a

nice little bed and settled down.

It was pitch black now, since the two brothers turned off all the lights, leaving

Kamila to be in her own world of thoughts.


End file.
